And Daisy Makes Four
by AlwaysEzriaXo
Summary: Aria and Ezra have just welcomed their second child, Daisy Marie Fitz. The Fitz's quickly learn the craziness and challenges that come from being a new family of four. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Aria and Ezra have just welcomed their precious little Daisy Marie Fitz late last night. The already exhausted parents have done nothing but fawn over their new baby girl, who Ezra swears looks just like her mother. It's around 2 in the afternoon, and now that he's sure his wife and new daughter are settled, Ezra just left the hospital to pick up him and Aria's 3 year old son, Aiden from Aunt Spencer's to meet his new baby sister.

Once Ezra walks out the door, Aria keeps her eyes on the spot for a few seconds, a smile spreading across her face, before turning back to little Daisy lying next to her hospital bed. Aria reaches over and gently picks up her baby girl, resting her in her lap.

"You're gonna meet your big brother soon, Dais." Aria says softly and sweetly.

The newborn quietly coos, looking up at her loving mother.

"You know, you're really lucky to have your daddy. We all are. He wouldn't leave before he knew we were all taken care of. He loves you so, so much! And so do I." Aria presses a soft kiss to Daisy's forehead.

Meanwhile, Ezra has just pulled into Spencer's driveway. The door opens before Ezra even gets to it, Aiden running to his dad, Spencer following.

"Dad!" Aiden exclaims, slamming into Ezra, who wraps his son into a tight hug.

"Hey, buddy. Did you have fun at Aunt Spencer's?"

"Yeah. She gave me cookies and we played games, and she let me stay up past my bedtime, just a little bit, but don't tell Mommy." Aiden explains to his father.

Ezra chuckles, "Ok, we won't tell Mommy that last part." He smiles, standing up with Aiden in his arms. "Hey Spence." Ezra says, shifting Aiden to one side, hugging Spencer hello.

"Hey, how's the newest little Fitz?"

"Absolutely perfect." Ezra smiles from ear to ear.

"And how're you and Aria?"

"Tired, but we're doing great. Can't wait for this little guy to meet her." He says, lightly tickling his son, causing a giggle from the toddler. "Are you ready to meet your new baby sister?"

"Yay! Baby!" Aiden exclaims.

"Ok, let's go then. Spence, I promise Aria will call you once she's up for visitors."

"I know. Don't worry about it. You guys have your family time."

"Thanks…Say bye to Aunt Spencer, Aiden." Ezra says, strapping Aiden into his car seat.

"Bye Aunty Spency." The toddler smiles.

"Bye Aiden. Give baby Daisy a kiss for me."

"Kay." Aiden says.

Ezra gets in the car and drives away, getting to the hospital about 20 minutes later. Carrying Aiden with his left arm, Ezra uses his right hand to slowly open the door to Aria's hospital room.

"Hey. Someone wants to meet his baby sister." Ezra says cheerfully as he walks in a quietly closing the door.

Aria smiles at the sight of her husband and son.

"Hi Aiden! Are you ready to meet your sister, bud?" Aria asks, taking him from Ezra and sitting him next to her on the bed.

Ezra stands beside the two of them as Aria reaches back over to bring Daisy over to her big brother.

"Aiden, this is your sister, Daisy. Daisy, this is your big brother, Aiden." Aria introduces her children.

"Hi Daisy." Aiden smiles at the littlest Fitz.

"So, what do you think of your little sister?" Ezra asks.

"She's kinda wrinkly, and she doesn't do a lot. But I love her." Aiden tells his parents, kissing Daisy's head.

Aria and Ezra let out a simultaneous "Aw," at the sight of their two children bonding, and look up at each other lovingly.

"You know, Aiden, you didn't do a lot either when you were brand new like Daisy. But she'll learn just like you. And the more she grows up, you'll be able to play with her more and more." Aria informs her son.

"I'll teach her stuff."

"What will you teach your sister?" Aria asks.

"I'll teach her how to play Transformers, and trucks, and how to play hide and seek." Aiden says, enthusiastically.

"Well, you have to remember sweetie, Daisy's a girl, so she might not really be into Transformers and trucks. Girls like Barbie dolls and dress up. Stuff like that. But she'll definitely join you for hide and seek, when she gets older." Aria informs.

"Okay. I'll just give her hugs and kisses now." Aiden says.

Aria is about to cry at the sweetness Aiden is showing toward his baby sister. "That would be perfect, sweetie." Aria says, wrapping her arm around her son.

Ezra leans down and kisses Aria's forehead, looking at his family.

"How did I get so lucky to have this beautiful family?" He asks.

"Because it was meant to be, babe. We all love you so much." Aria smiles, kissing Ezra softly.

The new family of four spend the next hour or so huddled around Aria's hospital bed, smiling, laughing, and getting acquainted with their new addition.


	2. Chapter 2

It's finally time for Aria and Ezra to bring Daisy home. Aria stands next to the car, holding Daisy, as Ezra finishes putting the last of their things into the car. Ezra closes the trunk and walks back to Aria and Daisy.

"Are you ready to go home, princess?" Ezra coos at his baby girl.

Aria smiles at the sight in front of her.

"Just let me double check that her car seat is all strapped in." He tells Aria.

"Okay." Aria responds, slowly rocking Daisy, rubbing the tiny soft hairs on her head.

Ezra double, and triple checks that Daisy's car seat is secure.

"Here. I'll put her in." He says, taking Daisy from Aria. "Yes, angel, we're gonna get you all strapped in nice and safe." Ezra baby talks to Daisy.

Aria is once again about to cry at the adorable, beautiful sight. Ezra is already an incredible father to Aiden, and is proving to be an even more _adorable_ father to Daisy. There's just something about him being a dad to a little girl that is turning Ezra into even more of a softie, and it's making Aria fall in love with Ezra all over again.

Aria walks closer behind Ezra as he finishes strapping Daisy into her car seat, wrapping her arm around him and rubbing his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go home." She smiles at Ezra.

They get into the car, Aria sitting in the back with Daisy, and head home. When they get to the front door, they are greeted by Ella and Aiden. Ella came to stay with Aria and Ezra and help out for the first week or so that Daisy's home. Aria had talked to Ezra about a week before Daisy was born about her fear that they won't be able to pay as much attention to Aiden with a brand new baby needing them every minute. Ezra took it upon himself to call Ella to help with the kids and around the house while he and Aria adjust to life with a newborn and a toddler. Of course, without hesitation, she promised she would be there and stay as long as they needed her.

"Daisy!" Aiden exclaims as they walk up, carrying daisy in her seat.

"Hi, sweetie!" Ella smiles, hugging Aria tightly.

"Hi, Mom. Thanks for coming."

"Of course, honey. That's what moms are for. You'll be doing the same for these two in 25 years." Ella says, rubbing her grandson's shoulder.

"Thanks for coming, Ella." Ezra says, hugging his mother-in-law.

"I'm happy to be here. And I get to spend quality time with my beautiful new granddaughter." Ella smiles. "Are you two hungry? I made Aiden some lunch and there's plenty left for you.

"Ugh, I'm starving!" Aria says, walking right into the kitchen, still carrying Daisy, leaving Ezra there with the bags.

"Thanks, babe. I can get all of these myself." Ezra calls out jokingly, but loud enough for Aria to hear.

Aria walks over to the kitchen entryway, "Ezra Fitz, I just had your baby and I'm starving! You can handle a few bags. And my mom's right there." Aria states.

"Yes, dear." Ezra cooperates.

"Mood swings. Don't worry, Ezra. She'll be back to her old self in a few days. Come on. I'll help you with these bags." Ella says, grabbing off of the floor what Ezra hasn't already.

Once they're all done putting the bags in their respective places, Ella and Ezra join Aria in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about the bags. I know you're even more exhausted than I am. I shouldn't have said what I did." Ezra says, wrapping his arms around Aria from behind, kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. These damn mood swings. You've done so much for all of us and I could've helped you with a few bags." Aria apologizes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Ezra says, pressing a tender kiss against Aria's lips.

The two stay like that for a while, until they hear Daisy cooing at them.

"Oh, hello, pretty girl!" Aria smiles brightly at Daisy, picking her up from her chair.

"Have I told you lately what an amazing mother you are?" Ezra asks.

"Remind me again?" Aria jokes.

"You are the most wonderful mother our children could ever have." Ezra says, putting his hands on Aria's shoulders and kissing her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few days since Ella left and Aria's emotions are still a little heightened. It's around 3 AM and Aria and Ezra have already woken up with Daisy multiple times each tonight. Once they're fast asleep again, as if on cue, Daisy's shrill cries come from the baby monitor again, waking Aria instantly, as the monitor is on the dresser on her side of the bed.

"Ezraaaaa." Aria whines, barely awake.

She nudges him repeatedly, but Ezra is so exhausted he doesn't wake up a bit.

When Aria realizes there's not a chance her husband is waking up right now, she musters all the energy she can to get out of bed and calm down Daisy.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" She whispers through a yawn, picking up Daisy from her crib. She knows she can't be hungry or have a dirty diaper, because she had just been fed and changed.

She sits down in the rocking chair beside the crib and begins rocking and singing lullabies to Daisy. Finally, after a few minutes, she gets Daisy to fall back asleep. She lays her down in her crib and goes back to get whatever sleep she can. Aria walks back into the bedroom to hear Ezra snoring, still sound asleep. She's amazed, and honestly a little annoyed, by how heavy of a sleeper her husband has become in his exhaustion of being a new dad of two. Aria sighs and curls up next to Ezra, finally getting some sleep of her own.

Only a few hours later, Daisy woke both Aria and Ezra up bright and early around 7 AM. Aiden woke up an hour later, after they had already gotten a chance to feed Daisy and change her into a fresh diaper.

Around noon, Ezra had just laid Daisy down for a nap and Aria is downstairs playing with Aiden while Ezra gets some work done in his home office down the hall. Exhausted as she may be, and as much as Ezra protested, Aria insisted on keeping the baby monitor with her so Ezra could catch up on some work in peace. After a while, right as Aiden is rolling on the floor, his face flushed from laughing with his mother, Daisy's cries come loud and clear from the baby monitor beside them on the living room floor.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Daisy needs me. I'll be back." Aria says, ruffling Aiden's hair, about to stand up and check on the baby.

"Mommy." Aiden stops her in her tracks, his voice quivering.

She turns around instantly, scared to see the sight in front of her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asks, concern and heartache filling her eyes and voice as she instinctively pulls Aiden into her arms.

"W-w-why don't you and Daddy love me a-a-anymore li-i-ke you love Daisy?" Aiden asks through increasing sobs, quickly matching his baby sister's, still coming from the monitor.

Aria's heart drops instantly. Tearing up herself, along with her two kids. Hearing shrill cries simultaneously surrounding her from both her kids, her worst fear has now been realized. Her fear she told Ezra weeks ago. The harsh reality of having a newborn and another young child. Her and Ezra were just not able to give Aiden the same attention they could before Daisy was born. Not while she was still so brand new. She thought having her mom stay for a while helped, and it did, while she was there, but ever since she left Daisy had been taking up most of her and Ezra's time and energy. Aria felt so dumb and foolish to ever think it could be like it was when her mom was here, that was too easy. The reality is that her and Ezra are the parents, and they have to juggle a newborn and a toddler, together, just the two of them. Like the adults they are.

"Aiden, honey. That's just not true. Mommy and Daddy love you just as much as we always have. Daisy is just so little right now and she needs us for everything. It'll calm down the more she grows up, but me and Daddy never want you to feel like we love Daisy any more than we love you. You're our first baby. And you'll always be just as special to us. We love you both the same. We love you so much they don't have a word to say how much. Okay, sweetie?" Aria says through her tears.

"Okay, Mommy. I love you." Aiden says, calming down.

"I love you too. So, so much." Aria says, squeezing Aiden tight and kissing his head. "I have to see what your sister needs. I'll be right back. If you need me I'll be right upstairs in her room."

"Okay, Mommy." Aiden says, returning to his toys.

Later that night, when Aiden and Daisy are both asleep, Aria plops into bed next to Ezra, letting out a deep sigh.

"Ezra, I need to tell you something."

Hearing the sadness in her voice, Ezra's eyes fill with concern as he slides closer to his wife.

"Aria, what is it?" He asks, pulling her into his side, wrapping his arms around her.

"This afternoon, Aiden asked me why we don't love him anymore the way we love Daisy." Aria says, sobs quickly finding her again. She buries her head into Ezra's chest, soaking his shirt with tears, shaking in his arms.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay. What did you tell him?" Ezra asks, running his hands up and down her arm and back in a soothing manner, trying to calm her down.

"I told him we love him just as much, and that Daisy just needs us for everything now. But I still can't stop thinking about it, Ezra. My worst fear came true. Our baby thought we didn't love him anymore." She says, her voice muffled into his chest, her sobs increasing despite Ezra's calming efforts.

"Aria, honey, please calm down. It's okay. He knows we love him. We're just still getting used to juggling our time between both kids. We'll get better at it. We'll learn. Just like we did the first time around. I'll talk to him. It's going to be fine." Ezra assures her, continuing his soothing motions.

Aria's sobs begin to soften.

"I know. It's just...that broke my heart into a million little pieces. I did everything I could to try and prevent him from ever thinking that. And I just felt like I failed." Aria says, holding onto Ezra tighter and curling up even closer to him, practically making herself another part of his body.

"Aria, you didn't fail. It happens to all parents with two kids their ages. He's only three. He doesn't understand any better. That's what we're here for, to teach him that just because Daisy needs more attention right now doesn't mean we don't want to spend as much time with him, and we certainly don't love him any less. You did exactly what a mother is supposed to do." Ezra reassures her.

"Thank you. Thank you for always loving me and being there when I need you the most." Aria says softly, grabbing Ezra's face and kissing him softly.

"That's what I'm here for, Aria. I'll always be right here." Ezra says softly, kissing her forehead. "You get some sleep. I'll keep the monitor right next to me and get up with Daisy all night. I promise." Ezra says, running his hand through Aria's hair and slowly drifting off to sleep along with her.


End file.
